10pages). (3) Research Design and Methods. (4) Literature Cited (5) Human Subjects Research (Required if Item 9 on the Face Page is marked "Yes")... (6) Data and Safety Monitoring Plan (Required if Item 9c ontheFace Page is marked "Yes" andaPhase I, II, orIII clinicaltrial isproposed) (7) Vertebrate Animals (Required if Item 10a on the Face Page is marked "Yes") c. Respective Contributions d. Selection of Sponsor and Institution e. Responsible Conduct of Research Section 2 [unreadable] Sponsor Biographical Sketch (Form Page 7) Research and Training Support/Previous Trainees (Form Page 8) Facilities and Commitment Statement (Form Page 8) Training Plan, Environment, Research Facilities Number of Fellows/Trainees to be Supervised Applicant's Qualifications and Potential Human Subjects Vertebrate Animals Checklist (Form Page 9) Page Numbers (Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 6a, 6b.) 3)...